


The blessing of a warmhearted soulmate

by SaSatan



Series: Soulmate AUs [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7406230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaSatan/pseuds/SaSatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where you share extreme physical sensation with your soulmate.</p>
<p>And Stiles has a warmhearted soulmate. Awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The blessing of a warmhearted soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> That's Stiles POV now.
> 
> Again, sorry for any mistakes.

Stiles Stilinski tried to be careful, Scotts mom had to nurse him way too often already and his father doesn't need more heart problems.

Well, it happened anyway. He broke his left leg. The pain was terrible, but he has to laugh, because Scott looks ready to throw up and that's just funny.

Two hours later, Stiles finally got his pain killers and the pain became numb, shortly after that he got something else, something no one else but one person could give him.

His soulmate was angry at him and it seems like they ate something they like.

Stiles may sound crazy now, but that's the best feeling after getting hurt.  
It was a weird comfortably warmth, knowing someone, who doesn't know you still cares enough for one to get angry.

~*~

The first time Stiles found out he has a soulmate, was after the death of his mom.

His father was nearly destroyed, and to help him Stiles pushed everything down for the daytime in the hope it makes it easier for his father.  
At night he would let everything out, silently.

After the third day of that act, Stiles felt it, the happiness from something afar, something not his.

Sometimes it feels forced, sometimes it's the warmest feeling around Stiles, warmer than any hug.

~*~

Every year, at the same time, Stiles gets sad to the point he is not able to face his own father.

The only thing that makes this time bearable, is the warmth of his soulmate, they try extra hard every year to be happy, once even succeed to make Stiles laugh, the happiness he felt brought tears in his eyes and laughing just bubbled out from his throat.

It was the best day.

~*~

Scott dragged Stiles into a café, just because he apparently meet the two cutest person alive. Which is ridiculous. Stiles is obviously the cutest.

Anyway, the rushing made Stiles stumble and it may sound exaggerated, but it felt like Stiles crushed against the door, the innocent chime above him mocking him.

And while he tried to feel if his arm is still attached to his shoulder, a man, a damn hot man walked to him, which never happened, so it's clearly why Stiles is confused. 

The last time someone so good looking that talked to them was Jackson, and he's a big douche, no wonder Scott looks nervous. He wants to look 'cool' in front of his crush. Crushes?

As the man actually pinched him, Stiles forgot about Scotts problem, and started to concentrate on the unfairly hot dude. Who's rude. Very rude.

But then he talked, and it was like a calm summer breeze, ready to take Stiles far away. And then Stiles processed what the man said.

"I'm gonna buy you a full body armor. You are a danger to yourself and to me."

What? Oh. Damn. 

"Well. Instead of buying something so expensive, why won't you just hold me in your arms? I shouldn't be able to break something like that. Oh my god, did I seriously said that out loud. We should still test it you know. For science."

Aww, the guy blushes with his ears! Stiles has an adorable soulmate. The cutest.

Ha, suck it, Scotty.


End file.
